There are a wide variety of hand carried travel bags and specialty equipment bags, commonly grouped as personal luggage, that are commercially available. The types range from traditional clamshell, hard-sided suitcases, typically of graduated sizes, to overnight cases, to fabric type roll-on overnight bags. The latter have access to the interior from one face side that employs a heavy-duty zipper for closure. In all these luggage designs, there is “box” type access, by which is meant that the packaging system is through a single opening, and the packaging is typically “layered” in a “First-In, Last-Out” (or “Last-In, First-Out”) sequence.
This FILO (or LIFO) packaging arrangement gives the rise to inevitable problems of access, primarily that to access the bottom layers, the top layers must be removed or disturbed. That is, a layer system of packing buries the prior packed item. In the case of clothing, accessing a given item of clothing by removal of the layers above it, followed by repacking is time consuming. The alternative of folding back or feeling around in the lower layers introduces wrinkles in clothing. In addition, layer packing involves placing worn or soiled clothing into contact with fresh clothing, the result being introduction of odors and possibly stains on the fresh clothing.
These problems arise regardless of whether the bag is a clam shell suitcase, a roll-on bag type, a top opening bag, a back pack, or the like. Accordingly, there is a need in the field for a new approach to luggage design that permits isolation packing for fast packing and access without disturbing other packed items, introducing contact of soiled with clean clothing or other items and prevention of migration of the stowed objects during travel, and which design is highly flexible and adaptable to a wide range of luggage forms or types.